


Waiting For the Rain

by stormboxx



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, Friendship/Love, Gen, Idols, Insecurity, Japan, Japanese, Love Confessions, Ohmiya - Freeform, One-Sided Attraction, Possibly Unrequited Love, Rain, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormboxx/pseuds/stormboxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino's woken up by the rain, and makes a decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting For the Rain

**Waiting For the Rain**

 

The rain woke him up.

For all he knew it might have been raining through the whole night, but the gentle tapping against his window had only disturbed his dreams for a few seconds before his eyes fluttered open. The window in his bedroom was slightly foggy and he put his fingertip against the cool glass. His finger slowly started to move, eight moves, a kanji.

Rain.

It was one of his favorite kanji. It was peaceful, simple and beautiful. Yet the sight of it somehow made him feel a bit sad. For reasons he tried to convince himself wasn’t a big deal. But it was.

Ohno.

Peaceful, simple and beautiful.

Today? Should he show it today, do it today, finally say it today? He wrote the kanji inside his palm.

No.

The next day of rain, then he definitely would.

He clutched his palm shut, hiding the kanji.

Maybe.

He brought his fist up to his face and watched intensely as his own, tiny fingers one by one revealed what was underneath. The ink had smeared in his palm.

Definitely maybe.

He turned the television on. The 7 o’clock news and the weather.

He smiled to himself, a mix of happiness and fear.

The lady on the television set stated there wouldn’t be any dry or sunny days this week either.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Another old thing, originally posted on my LJ in 2009.


End file.
